justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Y.M.C.A.
"Y.M.C.A." von Village People ist auf Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Kids und Just Dance Now. Tänzer The routine is a dance crew of four men. The dancers are from previous games, but with notable differences, as they have been remodeled to fit the more detailed style of the new dancers. 'P1' P1 originated from Just Dance 2, in the track Rasputin. He also appeared in Hungarian Dance No. 5 from Just Dance 3. His black beard has grown bushier and has more detailed curls, his hat is now purple, he wears a new skin-tight jacket with purple-and-white striped lining held together with a shiny ribbon used as a belt, his purple pants are now baggier, and his boots not have a golden rim and are a dark purple. 'P2' P2 was one of the coaches in the Just Dance 4 track Moves Like Jagger. He does not appear to have any differences in appearance from his original appearance, right down to his glove color. He has black hair in a red headband, no shirt, a red leather jacket with black horizontal stripes and shoulder blades, dark blue leggings with the Union Jack imprinted on it, and black boots. He appears to resemble Michael Jackson and Mick Jagger. 'P3' P3 also debuted in Just Dance 2, in the track Viva Las Vegas. His sombrero is now yellow with a red rim, his mustache is longer, his jacket is a paler shade of red, the two bands that wrap around his chest are now yellow, he has a yellow tie, a red belt, a yellow toolbelt, purple pants, and yellow boots with a silver band. 'P4' P4 debuted in Just Dance, in the track ''DARE''. He keeps his white helmet with a small red flame pattern at the bottom. His red-and-white headphones appear to have a long cord going into his pocket. His t-shirt with the number 8 on it is now yellow, and the "8" is white. He has blue sleeves. He has a white belt, blue shorts with red lining at the bottom, knee-high red socks with purple stripes, and white shoes. Ymca coach 1 big.png|P1 (from Rasputin) Ymca coach 2 big.png|P2 (from Moves Like Jagger) Ymca coach 3 big.png|P3 (from Viva Las Vegas) Ymca coach 4 big.png|P4 (from DARE) Background The routine takes place at a disco with bright colors. Behind them are four flashlight letters appear in the background as well, as they flash in the chorus. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. The Gold Moves are "wave gold moves" and start from the right in the start of the chorus. *'P4:' Cover your face with your hand with your palm pointing to the screen. *'P3:' "Shoot" to the screen. *'P2:' Bend your wrists with your fingers pointing to the ground like the pictogram does it. *'P1:' Cross your arms when you face the left. ymcaallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: 'Point to the screen (It's You). It's the last move of the mashup. Its you gold move.png|Gold Move Mashup ''Y.M.C.A. ''has a Mashup, which can be unlocked in June. Dancers ''(no repeats) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) * It's You (JD2014) '''GM * Good Feeling (JD4) * DARE (JD) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Idealistic (JD2) * Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) * Moves Like Jagger (JD4) * Troublemaker (JD2014) * We No Speak Americano (JD4) * Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) * Rasputin (JD2) * Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Y.M.C.A. appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa (Bring Your Friends) Trivia *In the first preview of the song, the pictograms weren't synced with the song. This was fixed, and the video was reuploaded. *One dancer is recycled from Moves Like Jagger, while the rest of the dancers are also recycled but had recolored and edits to fit the new style. *The pictogram colour for Viva Las Vegas and Rasputin are different because the Moves Like Jagger dancer also has a red pictogram, Viva Las Vegas looks more yellow than red, and Rasputin looks more pink than green in the updated version. *Die Tänzer tanzen die offizielle Choreografie; sie formen mit ihren Armen die Buchstaben Y, M, C, A. **Während die Tänzer es richtig machen, muss der Spiele alle Bewegungen widerspiegeln. Deshalb ist das C, welches der Spieler macht, eigentlich spiegelverkehrt. *This is one of the several songs to have all the avatars from the dancers, after ''Wild Wild West'' and ''Memeshikute''. * This is the 3rd Mashup to feature only one female coach, after Maneater and Troublemaker. * One song from every game before Just Dance 2014 features in this song alone, if Rasputin is taken as Hungarian Dance No. 5. ** This is similar to Just Dance, although none of the reappearing dancers are playable characters and more than one from each game besides the original game appear. *At the 2nd and 3rd verses of the song, each dancer does their main move from each of their original songs. **However, they were updated. *This is the order for least edits to most edits for the dancers. **4. Moves Like Jagger **3. ''DARE'' **2. Rasputin **1. Viva Las Vegas *Each coach has own avatar in ''Just Dance 2014'', however: **''Rasputin'' is unlocked with 5 Mojo Coins payment. **''Moves Like'' Jagger is only unlockable in June with Y.M.C.A.'s Mashup. **''Viva Las Vegas'' is only unlockable in May with Troublemaker's mashup. **''DARE'' is unlocked when player reaches 400 level on World Dancefloor. ***So, only one of the dancers is actually available with the song, while the rest must be accessed through other things. * The Gold Moves are seen being done in the Just Dance Now selection screen (see below). * All of the song's coaches appear in the mashup besides Viva Las Vegas (P3). * P1 and P2 make a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. * This is the first non-solo routine that has a solo Mashup with its own dancers appearing. It is followed by Dark Horse. * P2's avatar can be unlocked by achieving Level 1000 on the World Dance Floor in Just Dance 2015. ** Also, the avatar seems different - his neck is now visible below his head in the avatar. *It's likely that Moves Like Jagger is the only coach who was performed by his original performer. **The 3 other dancers were played by Jérémy Paquet who left[[Just Dance (Series) | Just Dance]] after the 4th game. **P1 have the best numer of reuses but is tied whit the panda Gallery ymca.jpg|Y.M.C.A. SJOP41 77dcfba0 14.png|Y.M.C.A. (Mashup) Rasuptin_et_al_JD4_Avatar.png|P1's avatar in Just Dance 4 Viva Las Vegas et al JD4 Avatar.png|P3's avatar in Just Dance 4 Screenshot 2014-10-06-17-37-37-1.png ymca_cover@2x.jpg ymcamenu.png ymcakidsmenu.png|Y.MC.A. in the JDKids Menu ymca pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms YMCAopener.png YMCAmenu.png Character_or7i.png RasputinAvatar.png|P1's avatar Just Dance 2014 Moves Like Jagger Avatar 2.png|P2's avatar Just Dance 2014 39.png|P3's avatar Just Dance 2014 Dareavatar.png|P4's avatar Just Dance 2014 30.png|P1's 2015 avatar 87.png|P2's 2015 avatar 39333.png|P3's 2015 avatar Justdance2015dare.png|P4's 2015 avatar YMCA.jpeg|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Village People - YMCA OFFICIAL Music Video 1978 File:Just Dance 2014 - Y.M.C.A. - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - YMCA (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Y.M.C.A._by_Village_People_5*_Stars File:Just Dance Kids YMCA by The Village People (Cover) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:70's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Returning Dancers Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Recycled elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016